redeemedheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Beatrice Forestwolf
Beatrice's background Beatrice was born in Darkshire village, which previously was called Grand Hamlet. She is a daughter of John and May Forestwolf. Her childhood was peaceful and stable, even in the village which was constantly under attack of wild worgen and other animals. In her 13's she started to learn the art of close-combat weapon fighting, testing every deadly weapon she could get in touch with. Two years later she decided that daggers and swords are her best friends as she decided to master them. From her early days she was different as everyone was trying avoiding her, exclude Carly which is her sister. Beatrice's sister was supporting her in every way possible, especially when her training has began. When Beatrice was very young she admired everyone who wielded some kind of weapon, not important if it was a bow or axe because it was deadly and served to defend the town she and her family lived in. She watched each and every time the guardians bravely defended Darkshire and decided to train with weapons to help them as well to defend the ones she beloved. Her training was rough and tiring, however it only motivated her to work even harder. Her life was mostly dedicated towards the training and serving her parents which fully understood their daughter and helped her in what she wanted to accomplish. The training lasted till her 19th birthday as that day the town got attacked by unnaturally big groups of worgen which tried to flood the town. She wore her leather armor, which in her opinion was the best to provide decent cover from blows while still being very agile and picked up her swords and, in case of breaking her weapons, a pair of daggers as she ran from the house to the guards building a defensive formation. The fight was tough and it lasted for hours. Beatrice was fighting fiercely as she slashed mercilessly through the worgen whelp and avoided the hits. However the exhaustion had to take its toll as she got hit few times in a row, claws getting through her armor and scratching skin. During the fighting amok she realised it when the wounds were very visible. Suddenly a cold shiver ran down her spine as she knew she was infected and may soon turn on her own. She decided to do a suicide move and charge directly between the worgen, wildly swirling her swords to hurt as many as possible and be their main target to relieve the defenders from the big onslaught. However her rage had not lasted long enough as she got hurt in the eye and was quickly knocked out. As Beatrice woke up, she hazily looked around and noticed that she is laying on the ground as a worgen stood above her. Immediately she got on her feet and pinned to the ground. He grinned widely as he groped on her waist and tried to get nasty. Unfortunately for him she quickly cut his throat with partially transformed fangs, leaving him bleeding and squirming on the ground. Her fur got painted partially in blood as she took a wild pleasure of killing the beast. After dealing with him Beatrice stood up once more to only realise she was in the middle of worgen den. Worgen were mostly sleeping and if doing something they haven't paid attention to her. It filled her with rage but she had to control herself and luckily escaped their den. Beatrice spent from that day of her life in the wilderness trying to survive and learn the worgen side she had been affected with. Few days later her body fully transformed and it took control of her body as she hunted animals and their precious, juicy meat. A month passed and Beatrice nearly totally lost control of her body, however a traveling druid met her and quickly realised she was different and tried to help her. For the first time she was able to act on her own as she slowly approached the druid and followed him. Shortly after she went through a ritual to give her full control of her body and it worked. It was the first step to slowly getting things back to normal. After going through the ritual Beatrice slowly tried to get civilized again as she worked heavily to not lose any respect in people's eyes, even when she was told that she had been wild for too long to retain her human form. A few months passed and she was able to speak like before, with a glint of a worgen accent, and was able to act like an normal Human. During that time she realised her eye isn't going to get any better as it only made her vision blur. She decided to wear an eye-patch and get back to fighting with swords and daggers she liked to use. After a few days of training she realised the swords aren't going to work as it only made her more frustrated during the battle, however she fall in love with the daggers. The adrenaline from such close-combat made her even more excited as her movements were swift and deadly. Quickly she realized that the worgen form made her even more agile and swift as her movements were perfect and her stabs deadly. She thanked the druid and left Darnassus to meet with her lost family. During the way Beatrice was worried about her long forgotten family as she knew they may be long dead or they may not recognize and kill her. However she didn't give up and after a few days of travelling she finally arrived to Darkshire which looked like normal. Guards were patrolling the terrain as usual and even a few familiar faces were still there. It filled her heart with hope as she approached the village. The guards were surprised with the single worgen and were ready to kill her where she stood, but Beatrice tried her best to communicate and reason with them to finally realise it's her, however the guards wouldn't believe her and tried to get rid of her. Beatrice sighed deeply and was about to head off when her sister looked into Beatrice's eye and quickly realised who she was. With a sudden yell Carly charged towards Beatrice and jumped on her, crying and hugging her lost sister. Beatrice cried as she hugged tightly against her sister not believing she is still as beautiful as before and not harmed during the attack. After that the guards apologized to Beatrice and she quickly charged to her parents. She decided to stay with her family there to defend the town as she talked to the military commander. He accepted her and even gifted her the armor she is wearing now, as a thanks for the deeds during the biggest onslaught they faced. Thanks to her sacrifice the guards were able to repel the worgen as they got focused on her too much. To this day she trains the guards to be better defenders while she also has nice exercises. Physical Description At first sight you could spot an brown furred worgen with a slightly feminine look. She wears an eye-patch on her lost eye, as her second is sharp and seeks any action around her. Her muzzle and her whole frame has scars from the defence of Darkshire. Further down you can see C cup furry breasts tightly tugging against her deserved armor. Her frame is curvy and further down on her waist you can see a pair of dark, deadly-sharp daggers hanging, ready for action. She has a 33-inch long and firm tail of the same colour as her fur, which can be used in various ways of self-defence to just handing herself a cup. Her legs are sculptured, yet delicate in touch thanks to the fur.